Chase (AP)
Chase (チハヤ Chihaya) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Chase is considered the best chef in the town. He cooks at the Brass Bar at night and is very critical of any other people's cooking, especially Maya's. During the course of the game, the player can have Chase judge various dishes through a series of events. Until the Red Bell is rung and flames return to the stove's fire, Chase will not be cooking at the Brass Bar.Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com Although a seemingly brutally honest and bitter individual, Chase will show a softer side if you befriend or infatuate him. He has purple eyes that are full of intrigue, paired with a charming smile, and yet has sarcastic sense of humour. When Chase is not working, he stays in his home during the day. Chase lives alone at his home in Flute Fields and has no family. At 4 PM, he will leave for the Brass Bar and remain there until the bar closes. Chase will be available from the start of the game. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' You can begin working up Chase' heart points right away, as there are no requirements for Chase to be unlocked. You must to build Chase' heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry, the candidate must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each bachelor or bachelorette there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. 'Heart Events' Gift (2 Heart Event) Your first gift from Chase will come at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Chase will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. While Chase was shopping for cooking supplies, he bought too much salt! He will then offer you the salt as a present. If you accept, Chase will be very happy, and you will receive a bag of Good Salt. If you turn down his gift, Chase will be upset, and you will lose heart points with him. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) Like with the 2 heart event, the 4 heart event will have Chase coming to bring you another gift. Chase will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. The event automatically occurs. Chase is very excited about a cake that he baked. He has brought it by, hoping that you'd like it. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. The cake is an Orange Cake, which can be re gifted to Chase for major heart points. If you accept his gift, Chase will be very happy. If you decline his present, Chase will be upset and you will lose heart points with him. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Chase has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date with you. Find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Chase wants to go on a date with you. Chase will ask if you're free for a picnic later. If you accept, Chase will ask you to meet him in Flute Fields at 16:00. If you decline his request or fail to show for the date, one will lose friendship points with Chase. When Chase arrives, we will sit down and eat. Chase cooked all of the food himself, and asks if you like to cook. Answer positively to get positive effects. We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) Chase's confession can be triggered when he reaches 7 hearts. Find Chase and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). Chase has been thinking about and confesses that he likes you! Now that he is told you his feelings, wants to know how one feel about him. If you wish to continue courting Chase, the first four replies are all appropriate answers. Any of the positive answers will result in Chase being very relieved that you return his feelings. Any negative response will cause him to be upset that you don't feel the same way. If you don't show up to meet him, he will be sad the next time one speaks to him, and remind that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) When Chase reaches 9 hearts, you can propose to him. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to him will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Chase's events, and that he is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Chase not accepting your feather. Find Chase during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere more private. You will be automatically taken to the Church Grounds where Chase will begin confessing his love for you. He will propose and you will be prompted to answer. All answers are positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the scene plays, we will go to Town Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for us at Celesta Church. The date he arranges is random and can be as early as the next day, or later in the week (in other Harvest Moon games usually 7 days after proposal so AP is different). 'Wedding' After we've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of our wedding. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once selected, the marriage will be official. Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.comSimon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanently. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through own dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse' personality depends on what chores they will be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date that has to be remembered, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you married Chase, your children have three personality possibilities: Romantic, Quiet, or Scholarly. The Fiery personality will not be available.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialise in. ---- Appearance Chase children will always have hair that is colored light orange, and eyes that are purple. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Maya will be your rival for Chase, and the two will eventually marry if you trigger all of their heart events. If they marry, you'll be able to see their child Dakota in game. If you are playing as a male, one must need Chase at the appropriate hearts to see these events. Inverse, if you are female, one must befriend Maya to the appropriate heart level to see these events between the two. Because neither Chase or Maya need any requirements before you can meet them, one can start to trigger this pairing's events right away. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event After you've raised either Chase or Maya to 4 hearts, go to Ocarina Inn between 10AM and 8PM. Maya sees a delicious cake on the table! She eats it quickly, just as Chase walks into the room. When he asks where his cake has gone, Maya claims that she didn't eat it. When Chase mentions he put rat poison in the cake, Maya panics and admits to eating the cake! Chase was only joking, but it proves that Maya was being dishonest, and he is upset. She apologizes and runs off. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event If the protagonist is female, Maya will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Chase. Because we are friends, she asks for your advice. Encouraging Maya will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. If you want to marry Chase yourself, discourage her. The same event happens if the protagonist is a male. The player will need 5 hearts with Chase (not Maya), and he will come to your house asking about Maya. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! ---- Proposal (7 Heart Event) After either Chase or Maya have 7 hearts or more and you've watched the previous events, you can see this final event. It takes place at Chase's house in between 10AM and 8PM. Chase will be home before he works at the Brass Bar at 4PM. Maya has brought Chase a cake as a present. Chase coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Maya has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Blue Feather instead. Chase doesn't seem to want to accept Maya's feather, and she becomes upset. Chase then pulls a blue feather out of his pocket; it's the man that's supposed to propose to the girl! Chase says that he will cook for the both of them forever. Maya seems excited to eat all of Chase' food forever, and happily accepts. ---- Chase and Maya Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Chase and Maya will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox from Chase and Maya asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Chase and Maya's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Maya's family, as well as any of their friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Chase and Maya get married, Maya will move into Chase's house in Flute Fields.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com She will live with Chase, and will now be found in Flute Fields and not Harmonica Town. Chase will still work at the Brass Bar and can be found there during the evening when the Brass Bar opens. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Maya and Chase will send a letter to you in the mail regarding the birth of their new baby girl named Dakota. If you visit Chase and Maya at their home, you can meet their new baby. Dakota will only appear in the game if Chase and Maya are married. She will not exist if the player marries either Chase, or Maya. 'Other Events' Besides the heart events whist playing as a female character, there are other events that can be seen in game that involve Chase. These events can be seen by any gender of character playing, by meeting the requirements. Chase's Cooking SchoolAnimal Parade Random Events fogu.com After ringing the Red Bell, the fire will return to Castanet Island. Chase will return to work then. Speak to him after 6PM when he's working for an event. Chase is trying to teach Maya to cook, but it seems hopeless. Maya can't take Chase's hard criticism any longer and leaves. Frustrated, Chase sees your character walk in and tells you of his problems. Surely, you could cook better than Maya could, and he'd like to teach you to cook instead. Chase tells that if you bring him a meal that you've cooked when he's working, he will test it for you. There are certain requirements, however, because you will have to cook with a certain cooking utensil. Chase will tell you what he expects you to cook with and will then send one on your way. Once you have cooked a meal, bring it back to Chase to show him. Although Chase prefers cooking you've done yourself, if the food has enough value, you can give him store bought food. *Cutting Board/Knife Set = food must be worth 300 G or more. He will reward you with Pudding. *Frying Pan = value of 600 G or more. Reward will be Cherry Ice Cream. *Pot = value of 500 G or more. Reward is a Sweet Potato. *Oven = value of 1.080 G or greater. Reward will be Buckwheat Pancakes. *Cheese Recipe = a value of 1.200 G or greater. You will be given a Green Ice Cream Maker. ---- Father's Argument This event will involve Vivian, Dakota, Gill and Chase. Vivian and Dakota must have at least one heart, and their fathers must each have five hearts or more. If you meet this criteria, then go to the Celesta Church Grounds on a day with good weather to trigger the event.Animal Parade Child Events fogu.com Chase and Gill will watch as their daughters play together. They look at their daughters proudly, it seems like just yesterday that their children were just crawling! Gill is certainly not modest about his daughter, he claims that Vivian is not only the smartest girl in town... but she's also the prettiest! Chase immediately disagrees, and the two argue about which one of their daughters would win in a beauty pageant! As they argue, Finn will point out that neither of the kids seem to be paying much attention to what their fathers are talking about. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters